


On Your Left

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: "On your left." A simple phrase. Yet now as then it means much more. Movieverse. SPOILER ALERT!





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Avengers: Endgame_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures.

_"On your left..."_

In a flash you are carried back to a lonely early morning run long ago…another lifetime. You had said the words as a gentle warning. You little suspected at the time what that first meeting would lead to: the isolation surrounding you loosening its suffocating grip; the friend Sam would become to you.

"On your left."

Now, you hear Sam repeat your words back to you. Your shock fades; new hope blooms in your chest. His voice is firm, full of promise – _you are not alone_. Trusting, you turn to your left and face the light.

THE END


End file.
